


Dean's Favorite Day

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Ships It, Post-Season/Series 11, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the events of Season 11, Mary and a human Cas are living in the bunker as one big happy family. One day Dean notices that the way he acts around and thinks about Cas is more than brotherly. With support from his mom and brother he finally tells Cas the truth about how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Favorite Day

It was nice to walk past the kitchen and see their mother there. Sometimes she was sipping her coffee and looking at things on Sam's laptop. She was a quick study in modern technology and Dean didn't want her stumbling into his porn stash. He'd rather she catch up on the last thirty odd years of world events and pop culture with the more mom-friendly machine.

Having Mary Winchester in the bunker reminded Dean so much of how Cas used to be. He hated cell phones at first then considered himself an expert when he mastered emoticons. Before Metatron downloaded all the crap into his brain he never understood Dean's references to film or literature. There was so much for Mary to learn.

This early afternoon she wasn't alone in the kitchen. She had an apron on over her plaid shirt and jeans and was setting up her work area for baking a pie. Cas was in jeans, a tee, and an apron, hanging on Mary's every word. She was teaching Cas how to bake. 

Their backs were turned to him so he leaned against the doorframe to quietly observe them. Hearing their laughter made him smile. Seeing his mother dote on Cas was heart-warming. They were bonding. He always thought his mother would like Cas, consider him part of the family. He imagined them all together at Thanksgiving, everyone pitching in and bumping into each other trying to prepare dinner. It was perfect. 

It was just like last week when he stumbled onto Sam and Cas watching a baseball game on television. They were on opposite sides of the sofa, beers in hand, empties on the floor. They were munching on carrot sticks and hummus. Dorks. Rabbit food. But it was those moments that made Cas look like he really belonged. He looked like a Winchester.

Even his own alone time with Cas had become more quality. Sure he wanted to just hang out sometimes but he thought since Cas enjoyed learning Inew things he would teach him some basic car maintenance for his crappy pimpmobile. They spent an entire day getting dirty, greasy, and smelly. But they also teased and laughed and smeared stains across each other's shirts. It was twice as dirty. 

"Twice as dirty..." Dean reminisced. Cesar told them settling down with a hunter was twice as dirty. Was that what Dean was doing? Cas was a hunter, a damned good one too for all the hours he'd logged with him and Sam. If it were him on the couch instead of Sam, Cas would be sitting up beside him, knees touching, sharing a bowl of popcorn. That's how they'd always watched Netflix. And the pie. Cas was learning how to make his favorite food from Mary. It was like an in-law thing to do.

The realization crept through his brain. Cas was definitely not his brother. He treated Cas differently than Sam. He knew he loved Cas, even if he never used those exact words. He needed to go for a drive to clear his head. He scribbled a note to leave and grabbed his keys.

Alone with his thoughts, Dean tried to process all these little moments flashing in his mind. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he caught a glimpse of Cas. He couldn't help stealing glances when he knew Cas wasn't looking. There was the time Cas walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up and he popped a boner. That was awkward.

He grieved for him, mourned him, when he thought the Leviathan had taken him. He pulled that trenchcoat out of the murky water and folded it like a goddamn widow's flag. He nearly drank himself to death more than once over it. And seeing him alive...it felt like a shock to his heart to get it beating again. 

Dean pulled over for a moment to close his eyes. He pictured what life would be like if he and Cas were a real couple. Could they hold hands and hug? Check. Could he take Cas out on dates? Check. Did he have the nerve to kiss him goodnight? Actually...check that one too. He spent more than a few minutes thinking about the kissing part. He even let his imagination run a little further. His jeans soon got painfully tight. Sexy time? Big check. 

So he was attracted to Cas. Who wouldn't be? That thick, dark sex hair with those technicolor blue eyes. His lean, athletic body that Dean secretly admired before. He never gave his sexuality a thought before Cas came along. He always thought it meant security in your status if you could fairly consider a member of the same sex attractive. 

He'd also not had sex in a very long time. As himself it was back when he got Cas to snap out of Naomi's control of him. Even his action as a demon was what, two years ago? Nothing felt right so he would get to maybe some under the bra action before blaming too much alcohol on his lack of desire. Maybe he felt like it was cheating Cas.

Dean opened his eyes and turned the car around to go home. He needed to talk to somebody. He didn't think he was ready to have this talk with Cas. Sam was the touchy feely share your feelings guy but Cas was his friend too so Dean would just be putting him in the middle of something. Sam would be uncomfortable keeping something like that from Cas until Dean was ready. This was the kind of thing you needed your mom for. She wasn't around for his teen years so he guessed it was a good thing he saved his gay panic for his mid life crisis.

"Forget something?" Sam asked when Dean hung his keys up.

"I just needed a little space to clear my head about something. It's still not clear but I got a better handle on how to get there."

Sam looked concerned. "You okay? You wanna talk to me about it?"

"Not yet, but we will. Right now I need you to do me a favor. Could you...could you take Cas out for a little man date or something? I think I need mom for this one." Dean softened his body language to let Sam know it wasn't a life or death issue.

"Sure, man. Whatever you need. I'll see if he wants to go to a movie or something."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean patted his brother's shoulder and went to his room. 

He laid back on his bed, trying to figure out how to go to his mother about this. What if she freaked out on him? Her generation was kind of iffy on accepting this. His father never outright said anything negative about gay people but he also never said the word at full volume in a sentence. Like it was okay as long as you kept it hidden. He and Sam never gave it much thought. There was too much ugly in the world to deal with. The more love and happy ever afters, the better.

There was a soft knock at his door. "It's open," he called. 

"Everything alright, baby? You weren't gone very long and the boys took off to the movies without you. You sick?" Mary sat beside him on the bed and did the instinctive fever check.

"I asked Sam to take Cas out for a bit so I could have some time alone with you. I've got a lot of stuff going through my head right now and I think you're the one I need to talk to about it." He sat up. "I don't know how to say this. Um...god I feel like I'm fifteen or something. Okay. I think my feelings for Cas are more than...brotherly. I think I'm in love with my best friend." Dean let out the breath he'd been holding.

Mary put her arm around him. "You ever been in love before?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Can you picture a world without Cas in it? If he was gone tomorrow how would you feel?"

"Like somebody ripped my heart out of my chest. Been there, done that. I thought I'd lost him before and it nearly killed me."

"Is he the first person you want to share good news with? First person you think of to make you feel better on a shitty day?"

"Yeah. He's number one on speed dial."

"When you look at him do you get lost on what he's saying because you're too busy thinking about kissing him?" Dean blushed a bright red. "I'll take that as a yes." 

"So?" Dean asked. 

"My diagnosis is that you've got it bad for the boy. But I could have told you that weeks ago." She smiled at him. "You're different around him. Happier, I guess. I see the way you look at him when he's not looking. All the little touches." Mary smoothed his hair. "He's the same way."

"He is?" That was Dean's next hurdle. If he told Cas how he felt, how would he react?

"Dean, the first time I noticed it I thought you two were just cooling it around me because you weren't ready to come out. I asked Sam how long you two had been together and he just rolled his eyes and said, 'don't get me started.' So then I just played the waiting game."

"Wait, so Sam knows too? Am I that obvious?" He felt a little sick. "I think I hurt his feelings, mom. Like, really bad. Before you came back I told him I thought of him as my brother. I thought that was right."

Mary hugged him and gently rocked him. "It's gonna be okay. You can fix it. Just let me know when you're ready to have 'the talk' with Cas and I'll have Sam take me out to shoot some pool or something. There's got to be someone around we can hustle."

"Have I told you how awesome you are?"

"All the time, baby." Mary kissed his temple. 

They spent the next couple hours on Dean's bed watching Dean's favorite soap opera, Dr. Sexy. He gave a running commentary for his mother and included the anecdote about Cas' brother, Gabriel zapping him and Sam into some bizarro TV land. She couldn't contain herself when Dean got to the part about Sam's Herpexia commercial.

"Sounds like the party's in here," he heard Sam's voice outside the door. Sam and Cas barged in and piled onto the crowded bed.

"Yeah, well party's over, Sam." Dean told him lightly. 

"That's right. Castiel, would you join me in the kitchen, honey? You did so well on that pie I wanted to show you another family recipe for dinner tonight." Mary hooked her arm around Cas' elbow to lead him away from her sons.

Sam was quiet for a few minutes for them to get out of earshot. "So, I take it it's our turn to talk now?" He laid back next to Dean and folded his hands on his torso. Dean assumed a similar position.

"I'm gonna talk to Cas. Soon. Maybe today, I don't know."

"Yeah? Good talk or bad talk?"

"Hopefully a good talk. And what the hell did you and mom see that I didn't?"

Sam laughed and then turned to face his brother. "Dude, the eye sex alone was killing me. And I have shared enough motel rooms with both of you to um...overhear what you say in your sleep. He's just as hopeless as you are."

"That's...comforting? And disturbing. Sorry. So you're okay with your brother and your best friend dating?" 

This time Sam released an exasperated sigh. "Dean, I've waited years for this. I love you both, you make each other happy, I'll only have a problem if you hurt each other." He sat up. "So...we good?"

Dean sat up as well. "Yeah, Sammy, we're good."

Dinner was a little awkward. Cas seemed oblivious to the nervous excitement radiating from Sam and Mary. Dean had to keep kicking Sam under the table when he made kissy faces behind Cas' back. Mary kept sipping her beer to stifle the giggles. Dean didn't think he could take any more of it. 

"I'm in the mood for a banana split. Cas? You coming with?" He made the excuse after dinner and before his mother could produce the planned dessert.

"I'd love to, Dean." Cas smiled and headed to the garage. Sam and Mary gave Dean a goofy thumbs up gesture.

Dean got that sick feeling in his stomach again over the last serious conversation they had in Baby. He was going to attempt repairing the damage he may have caused by it.

"I'm sorry, Cas," he started.

"For what, Dean?" Cas knit his brow in confusion.

"For being a dumbass. A big, stupid, insensitive dick. For not being able to see what was right in front of me this whole time."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Dean pulled into the Baskin Robbins parking lot. He was lost for words at the moment so he reached over and took Cas' hand in his. Cas didn't resist.

"I thought I meant it," Dean started quietly. "When I told you we were brothers. You and me, we're something different, something more. I think...fuck this is hard." He turned in the seat to face him. "Somewhere along the way I think I fell in love with you." He waited for a response.

Cas squeezed Dean's hand but he looked away. Dean heard him sniffle.

"I wanted to hear those words. More than anything. You were going to die and if there was ever a time to say them I thought that would be it." His eyes were glistening when he finally faced Dean. "Damnit, Dean. You better fucking mean it. There's no taking this back because I don't think I can do that again, Dean. I can't pretend it's okay to be something platonic after you say that." 

"I love you, Castiel. I love you. I want this. I want you. If you can forgive me for being such an asshole. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Dean pleaded. He took Cas' other hand and moved closer to him.

Cas blinked back his tears. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean just stared in silence. He was in a state of shock. He said it and Cas said it back.

"Dean? Breathe. Say something." Cas startled him back into the moment.

"Yeah, okay. So what happens now? Do we hug or...?"

"Come here, assbutt." Cas wrapped his hands around the back of Dean's neck and brought their lips crashing together. Dean sat stunned at first but Cas was so confident and in control of that moment all he could do was give in. He parted his lips to invite Cas in. He wanted to feel Cas exploring him, showing his dominance. He was done for. He belonged to Cas.

When they broke apart Cas was smiling at him. He thumbed over Dean's swollen lips before following up with a simple peck. "How was that?"

"Um...awesome? You didn't leave me a whole lot of blood for my brain to function." Dean snickered. He shifted in his seat.

"Dean, do you want to go somewhere a little more private so we can kiss some more?" Cas put his other hand on Dean's knee. "I understand if this is too much, too fast. You can tell me."

Dean's heart was racing. He didn't know the right answer in this situation. He just nodded his head and started Baby up. He knew someplace they could go "parking" that was actually one of his favorite places. He spent a lot of time laying back on the hood, star-gazing, getting himself grounded after a hunt. He'd be fine if that's all they did when they got there too. But Cas was such a great kisser...

Cas didn't know what to expect when Dean parked the car in the secluded lookout point. It had been his idea for privacy. He was sure he wanted more kissing. But what would Dean want? Would he want to go further? He was overthinking it. Dean would no more take advantage of Cas than he would Dean. 

"I'm kind of nervous, Cas." Dean broke the silence. "Should we get in the back where it's more comfortable?" He hoped he wasn't implying he wanted to jump right into sex.

"Okay. Let's do that." He climbed over the seat and Dean followed. More awkward silence.

"You know, we don't have to do anything. We can just sit here holding hands and talking if that's what you want." Dean told him. "Or we could make out for awhile?" He gave Cas a randy grin. 

Cas swung his leg over and straddled Dean's lap in a fluid movement. He rested his arms around Dean's neck, Dean's hands on his hips. He started kissing Dean softly. Their first had been deperate, passionate. Years of frustration released at once. The dam was broken. He could take his time enjoying how Dean tasted, how his lips felt.

Dean was loving this side of Cas. He preferred an aggressive lover. All he could do was hang on for the ride. He couldn't help the moaning escaping him. Cas' tongue was in his mouth, twirling with his own. The lips he'd stared at so many times were wet and warm against his. Cas' hips rocked a little in his lap and that little bit of friction had him very excited. He moved his hands around to cup Cas' ass.

Cas left Dean's mouth to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. He sucked and nipped to leave his mark. He was claiming him and Dean was letting him.

Dean decided to return the favor. He grabbed a handful of Cas' hair to pull his head back and expose his throat. He left sloppy kisses on his Adams apple and under his jaw until settling on his collarbone. The sounds he illicited from Cas were pornographic. 

"Dean, stop." Cas rasped at him. Dean looked up at him with a hint of fear in his eyes. He'd pushed too far. Cas climbed back out of his lap and leaned against the car door. Dean noticed the hefty bulge in his jeans. "I want you, Dean. I do. Just not like this."

Dean sighed. He understood. They didn't have to make up for all their time lost in one night. He didn't want to have their first possible sexual encounter in the back seat of the car either. Cas was better than that. Special.

"You're right, Cas. That was really hot, though." He tried to will his own erection away. "We can go home if you want." He reached over to gently stroke Cas' cheek. Cas rolled his eyes and laughed.

"We both know the right answer. My penis, on the other hand, disagrees. Humanity 1, Castiel 0."

"Dude, I'm sure you noticed mine was agreeing with yours." Dean had to laugh, too. "Hey, come on. I got an idea. Dean opened his door to get out and took Cas' hand. He led him around to the front of Baby. "Hop up and lay back against the windshield." 

They held hands and rested their heads together to look up at the night sky. It was nice to share something so personal. In its own way this was more intimate than their make out session. Dean hadn't even shared this spot with Sammy.

"Dean? Can this be our first date?" Cas said lazily. The stargazing must have had the same lulling effect on him.

"It's not flowers and a steak dinner but I guess so. Why?"

"Because when we look back I want to remember this as our first date. It's perfect." 

"It's kind of our anniversary today anyway. September 18th? It's the day I first met you. In your vessel."

"I remembered, Dean. Eight years."

"Longest relationship I've ever had." Dean mused. He kissed Cas on the cheek. "Crap. It's almost midnight. Mom and Sam probably think we're halfway to Vegas right now."

Cas turned on his side. "Vegas?"

"I told them I was going to talk to you tonight and we've been gone so long...you know me better than anyone. Are you really that surprised I haven't gone straight from 'I love you' to 'let's get married' in the same breath?"

"Actually..." Cas teased. "I gave you a little more credit than that. I thought you'd propose during sex."

Dean blushed. "Good to know it's gonna be that awesome." He pulled Cas over to be slightly on top of him. "I don't want this night to be over." Cas kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I don't either. But we should go home."

"Yeah."

Dean reluctantly slid off the hood and got behind the wheel. At least the discomfort of a raging hard on was gone and he was feeling great about the evening. Cas was sitting in the middle cozied up beside him, his hand was on Dean's thigh. It felt right. He mentally kicked himself for bothering to freak out about any of it.

He was right about their family waiting up for them. Sam was up in his face the minute he heard keys rattle on the hook.

"Hey Dean, you got something on your neck there...did you burn yourself with a curling iron?" He was having too much fun with this.

"Samuel Colt Winchester leave your brother alone," Mary fussed. "I take it you boys had a good talk?"

"Yes, ma'am," Cas answered for them.

"Stop it, Cas. You call me 'mom' now like everybody else." She hugged him tight. "You take care of each other." 

Dean managed to pull his boyfriend away from his fawning mother. He just wanted one more kiss goodnight before they retreated to their respective rooms. He lost all hope for privacy to do so when he heard Sam snickering from the kitchen. "Goodnight, Cas." He leaned in for a more chaste kiss than he intended. 

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas slipped into his room. 

Dean laid back on his bed. It wasn't the day he set out to have. He never imagined that eight years after seeing Cas that first time in the barn that he would fall in love with him. They had been through literal hell together and somehow survived intact. They had died for each other. Dean was sure this relationship thing was going to work out just great. September 18th was his favorite day.


End file.
